


Definitions

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [50]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Community: watsons_woes, Fluff, Gen, Pets, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: Holmes is doing his research on Sussex and Watson finds a tidbit that amuses him.





	Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> For watsons_woes July Writing Prompts #24: Tales of the City. Let the history or geography of a place play a significant role in today’s work. Bonus point if the place is not Holmes and Watson’s home city.

Once we decided upon Sussex for our next abode, Holmes characteristically threw himself into research about the place and what properties were available. Books about the geography, the history, and even the local dialect were scattered across his desk, my desk, and, on one occasion, discarded on my armchair, where I found it by sitting on it.

That book was a dictionary of the dialect, which I paged through in idle curiosity. Spencer joined me, at first desiring to sit upon the pages, but I held it out of reach so he settled on my lap. I lost my place in the book in the process, and when I glanced down, I chuckled. My eye had landed upon "I wunt be druv", which was indicated as a "favourite maxim with Sussex people".

"I think you'll fit right in, Spencer," I said fondly as I stroked his fur. "You and Holmes both have minds of your own."

"I dare say we aren't the only ones, my dear doctor," Holmes commented dryly from the settee.

Spencer meowed as if in agreement and I had to laugh. "You may have a point," I conceded.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary referenced is [A Dictionary of the Sussex Dialect and Collection of Provincialisms in Use in the County of Sussex](https://archive.org/details/adictionarysuss00parigoog); the entry in question is at the top of page 53.


End file.
